Currently, trampolines have either a rectangular or round shape. Rectangular trampolines include rectangular beds that are supported by rectangular frames having four sides. In contrast, round trampolines include round beds that are supported by round frames.
Rectangular trampolines historically were found to be more appropriate for acrobatic and competitive use because the rectangular bed provides better orientation for the users and provides better jumping characteristics. However, the rectangular frames used in rectangular trampolines need to be relatively thick to inhibit bending of the sides and normally require at least some structural supports that extend between the sides to inhibit bending of the sides. These structural supports are typically positioned directly below the bed of the trampoline. As a result, the frame is quite heavy and the bed of a rectangular trampoline needs to be raised higher above a support surface, i.e. the ground or a floor, to accommodate the structural supports. Moreover, in order to obtain the required structural rigidity of the rectangular frame, each of the sides is typically made as a thick, heavy, unitary structure. This increases the cost to manufacture, pack and ship the components of a rectangular-framed trampoline. Additionally, rectangular frames are typically not as stable as round frames, which can tend to be less conducive to sway or wobble.
In contrast, because of the curved shape, the round frame of the round trampoline does not have to be as thick and heavy. Further, the round frame can be made in a plurality of individual curved segments. As a result thereof, the cost to manufacture, pack and ship the components of a round trampoline is typically much less than that of a rectangular trampoline. Unfortunately, round trampolines are also not considered to be entirely satisfactory. Round trampolines can tend to cause a participant to lose orientation because there are no reference points for the user to ascertain his or her bearings, as there are when using a rectangular trampoline. Further, many competitors do not like the jumping characteristics of the round bed of the round trampoline.
In view of the above, a need exists to provide a trampoline that allows a user to maintain sufficient orientation without a decrease in stability of the frame. A further need exists to provide a trampoline that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance which is simplistic in design, is easy to assemble, relatively simple and economical to manufacture, and which includes a framework having a relatively sturdy superstructure, without compromising user orientation during trampolining.